


[Vid] Desire

by winterevanesce



Category: Heartless (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Cursed, Dark, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Characters, Femslash, Relationship Study, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Witches, vividcon premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "How do you want me?"





	[Vid] Desire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoiler for the two main characters.  
> Made for Vividcon 2017 "Premieres" Vidshow
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Heartless  
> Song/Artist: Desire by Meg Myers  
> Software: Sony Vegas 14

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Heartless-Desire.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Heartless-Desire.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/heartless-desire/), [Dreamwidth](http://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/389242.html), Tumblr
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  Oh this vid. This took me a while to settle on a song. I had a song I was going to use. Listened to this one song about a million times thinking that this was the song I was going to vid. Then I even went as far as starting the video to this one song. What happened? I wasn't happy with it. I realized the song wasn't going to allow me to tell the story of these characters the way I wanted to tell it.
> 
> So then I went hunting for a new song. I found the song I was thinking "Well this might work!" But eventually the more I listened to it, that one didn't work either.
> 
> Finally (third times the charm), I listened to "Desire" and finally found my song. "Desire" has been one of my favorite songs from Meg Myers for several years now and I honestly never thought I would make a video to it, until now. It works so well for Sofie.
> 
> Femslash! This is the second (or third) femslash video I've done. I have more to come as well! This show sucked me in so hard and I had to vid it! It's so beautifully shot, the main characters are just so captivating and the plot of the show is my kind of jam.
> 
> Just a little summary on the source, Sofie was born with a curse that makes her feed off people's energy/souls "the kiss of death" in order to survive and if she feeds for too long on that person then they burn up in flames and die. Emilie is a witch, but she doesn't find that out till later on. I recommend watching this danish show to really get to know the story and why things happened the way they did. It is highly underrated! You can stream "Heartless" on Netflix.
> 
> Thanks for watching!


End file.
